Get Your Facts First- Then You Can Distort Them as You Please
by Aqua Cahill
Summary: Lukas was chosen as the next missing child, sent a poem. Disappearing for years with no hide, nor hair, his little brother Emil gets the same note. Being brought forth to a court, Emil becomes the 'Nordics' -a group of mysterious spies- medic, only to find out that his long-lost brother is in the group! What a nightmare...
1. Chapter 1

_Kesesesesesesesese~! (Thank you, Prussia!) If you haven't known from the summary and randomly click some links, (I do it quite often) then this is a NorIce story! (Brotherly, I think…)_

_Third one, eh?_

_I am going to blow your minds- it's a chapter story._

_So please, sit back, relax, and enjoy! _

_I don't own Hetalia Axis-Powers!_

* * *

_I want the one with faded blonde hair,_

_Dull blue eyes,_

_The one that smells like a purple heather, aye, that one._

_Sibling to silver haired amethyst, if you still don't know._

_Goblins, Fairies, and such, is a clue._

_Bring that one, or it will be you._

The parchment fell from a wrinkled, sweaty hand. Mouth opening up and down as tired blue eyes aged in seconds, rather than years.

"Papa! Who do they want now?" Came the worried cry from a younger woman, who was peaking her head into the room from a door on the left wall.

The man gulped and shook his head. The light haired woman tisked and ran into the room, helping her father sit down on the faded and scratched rocking chair. "Papa, it can't be that-" The word died on her tongue as she quickly read the poem, looking up at her equally stunned father, before staring back down at the poem.

"T-They can't do this! Can-n they?"

The man snapped his mouth shut with a 'pop', and nodded.

The woman sat down on a chair next to her father, and looked straight ahead. "What's next? They will want Emil to!" The tired old man patted her on the hand and croaked, "You better get the boys down here. No doubt they are both curious from the racket made."

The mother nodded and called into the small house, "Lukas! Emil! C-Come here!"

There was a small clatter as boots hit the wooden stairs, before the same door the woman passed through opened again. Two boys entered the room, both sets of eyes blinking at the tear lined face of their mother, and their grandfather.

The older looking one nodded to the blonde haired woman, his younger brother standing next to him. "Yes mama?"

The woman wiped her red eyes on a dark yellow sleeve, before choking out, "They have chosen the next victim."

Big amethyst eyes grew even larger as he understood the look going from his mother, to his older brother. "No! Oniichan isn't going to be taken from them!" He hugged his brother, who was standing as quietly and orderly as he was before the news. "I won't allow them!" Lukas patted his younger brother on the head with one hand, turning his already messy silver hair even messier.

"It's okay, _lillebror._"

Emil sniffed as he tucked his head into the older boy's shirt. "N-no it isn't!" Their mother patted the seat next to her, and Lukas led himself and his brother over to the chair, not even blinking when his younger brother sat directly on top of his lap.

"So they decided to take the village's medical family now?"

Both the woman and old man nodded. "And just when you were getting serious about your medical training t-too!" Lukas shrugged and held his crying younger brother with one arm, the other one reaching to comfort his mother. "Emil is much better than me." Emil seemed to disagree.

The night passed as the small family sat almost silently, in their dark living room. Emil fell asleep half-way through the cloudless night, tired from his long crying.

At half passed six the family moved again, the woman jolting awake from her uncomfortable nap on the faded blue chair. Light made its way through the closed curtains, and the mother opened them up to awaken her family.

"Wake up, Lukas, Emil, Papa."

The three males lifted up their heads and glared at the female, before putting them back down to rest. The blonde haired woman rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can get up at breakfast." She turned around and left the room, not even having to look to see her father and youngest son smile weakly at each other.

The morning passed quietly, like the night before. No more tears were leaking out, the family of four sat silently at the dining room table, pushing around their food on the porcelain plates.

"Why brother?"

Three pairs of dark blue eyes turned to see the youngest of the family looking down at his plate. "Why did they pick him?"

Their mother ran a hand through his hair to sooth the young child. "I don't know sweetheart. But everything will work out, I promise."

The child sniffled before nodding, and the breakfast continued once again.

A trio left the house directly before noon, the sky a clear forget-me-not blue, not one cloud covering the warm sun. The grass was a pleasant light green, scrunching up around the ankles of the solemn group. Several children chased each other through the trees, laughing and yelling happily as they banged sticks against the aged trunks.

They walked deeper in the forest. Emil held tightly on his brother's hand, his older sibling holding on with the same vigor. "It will be alright Emil." The boy would try to sooth.

All too soon the family arrived at a small lake, not a ripple disrupting the smooth surface. Neat bright flowers were close to the bank of the water, several large rocks on the other side of the large pond.

"G-Good b-bye Lukas." Lukas hugged his mother tightly, before letting her go and looking at his brother, who was picking grass on the ground. The older boy got down on his knees and said quietly to his younger brother, "Come here."

With a cry, Emil launched himself at his older brother, bubbling out nonsense words. The amaranthine words continued to flow as the young child held his arms around his older sibling's neck.

"W-Why do you have to go?"

Lukas patted him on the back. "Because, its tradition."

Emil frowned and told his brother, "But Grandpa said tradition was-"

Their mother cut in at that time, giving a light glare to her youngest son. "I need to talk to your grandfather about what to say to young kids."

Emil shrugged from under his brother's arms, and didn't let go even when Lukas pulled back to look at him. "Watch out for Mama and Grandpa, will you? I'm sure you'll be a wonderful medic, _lillebror."_

The silver haired boy sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. "A-Alright."

Lukas got up and ruffled his younger brother's hair, before turning back to the lake. "I think you better go now." The blue eyed boy didn't turn back to see his family's expressions. "They might try and take Emil to if we all stay around too long."

The boy's mother nodded and took Emil's hand. "I love you, Lukas. Your father would have been proud."

Lukas nodded. "I know. I love you both to."

The blonde haired boy watched both of his family members disappear into the forest, and he stared straight ahead at the water. Fish swam underneath the clear liquid, not disrupting the startlingly glass like water on top.

Then he felt something hard hit the back of his head, and the water blurred as he fell towards it.

_Splash._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh my **__**Denmark's fluffy white bunny.**__ Yes, I did just say that. 6 reviews. ON THE DAY I PUBLISHED IT._

_You guys are amazing._

_So here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

_(I would like to thank the following for reviewing: _Cookies (Guest), 101Icestormxx, onarwhal, PurpleMousefurGomez, HetaliaFanGirl (Guest), Guesty (Guest.)_)_

_I don't own Hetalia Axis-Powers or the characters mentioned._

* * *

_The Legend of the Absentis Pueri:_

_This legend starts out in an odd manor. About a hundred years ago, a small group of men came upon a mysterious castle in the sky._

_Inky black clouds covered the dark grey walls of this solid structure, sometimes making the men seeking it, lose track of where the fortress was in the dark clouds. When they finally entered the floating castle, the group of brave warriors were surrounded and killed-_

_All but one._

_This one man came back and told the world about how he survived, left alive to spread the word. The ruler of the castle wanted a tribute, a human sacrifice. Tributes have been chosen by a note, found by either the family or the one chosen, and have to meet a sacred lake near their town/village/city. Tributes chosen have never been seen or heard again. It has been speculated that they are killed for someone even greater than the mysterious ruler-_

Emil slammed the useless book down on his desk and sighed, rubbing his palm to his sweat covered forehead. "Useless." He muttered under his breath. The short teen sighed and got out of his well-worn chair, heading towards the open window.

The warm summer air sucked itself into his room, blowing light bangs into the boy's eyes. Summer light shone brightly down on the morning, children playing on the streets of his small town. Vendors' and traders' voices echoed around the streets as they showed off their fine goods.

The boy gave a small smile and scanned his eyes over the trees in the distance of the village, and from his small upstairs bedroom he could see the 'sacred lake' as put in the book. The smile slipped off the boy's face as he left his spot by the window, instead going back over to his desk.

The wind picked up as he had just opened the same unfruitful book, blowing something small and white into the room. Emil didn't see it as his head bowed over the tomb. Just as the boy turned around a few minutes later, he saw the parchment sitting innocently on the floor.

Purple eyes widened as he shakily leaned down to open the small piece of paper.

_I want the child with sparkling jewel eyes,_

_Hair as silver as the stone in the mountains._

_Silent and cold as winter's breath, _

_Never again to be seen again till death._

_Brother of one already took,_

_Medic, in case you didn't look._

Striking amethyst eyes widened as the boy dropped the small note, the elegant black lettering popping out from the dull white paper. "T-They want me?" The small male asked himself, staring down at the fallen paper.

Grabbing the note from its spot on the cold wooden floor, he walked carefully to the door. The short male made his way through the hallway to a cold and silent door at the end, knocking politely.

"Come in!"

The woman sitting at a similar desk turned around to look at her son, smiling as she motioned him forward. Signs of weariness and wrinkles disappeared as she got up to hug her son- who was still shorter than her.

Emil, having caught the chuckle she tried to hide as he entered, narrowed his violet eyes. "What are you laughing at, Mama?" The woman stifled her laughter as she patted him on the head. "Don't worry Emil. Your father was quite short at your age to."

The teen squawked and batted his mother's hands away, a glint in his eye. The blonde/grey haired woman gave a hearty chuckle and sat down on her small bed, patting the spot next to her. "Well, sit. What's up?"

Most people would have just handed the note and ran, or awkwardly patted their mother on the back, but Emil wasn't most people.

"I got the note."

The affect was instant. His mother's blue eyes- just like Lukas'- went wide and filled up with tears. She seemed to age and sag towards the ground, Emil's strong grip on her arm keeping her upright.

"W-What?"

Emil patted her on the head, much like she did to sooth the boy. "I got the note. But I am going to find Lukas and bring him back." The lady bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "You can't! No one returns alive!"

Emil's lip twitched upward. "I guess we have to fix that then, eh?" He handed the parchment over to the hysterical mother and allowed her to cry loudly on both the paper and him.

"I-I-I can't lose you, E-Emil."

The silver haired boy sighed and put his arm around his mother. "I know. I'll send you a sign or come see you or something like that." His mother sniffled again and buried her head in his shoulder. "Y-You seem to have everything planned out. S-Should I be afraid?" Emil gave a small smile at his mother's attempt to crack a joke.

"I have lots of free time."

"Between training to be a doctor, going to school, and researching?"

Emil's lilac eyes were smiling as his mother didn't stutter. "Yes, besides all that." The woman was trying to be strong for her son, just like she was years ago when Lukas was taken.

"Mama?"

The woman gave a hum as she moved her head from his shoulder, to lean on his silvery head. "Yes?"

"Do you want to read the note?"

The woman froze as her calloused fingers caught the piece of paper, staring down at the paper with dull blue eyes. She rubbed her eyes and smiled a little. "I think the 'ruler' needs to work on his poetry." Emil laughed and relaxed in his mother's presence. Neither of the family of two tried to think about that the day following Emil would have to go to the same lake where his brother disappeared.

All was… good.

* * *

_Ahahaha~! Gone you think?_

_I never ever disappear,_

_Much to your disappointment I hope._

_I heard about your jab at my poetry,_

_I think it's one of the best._

_Your time limit has shortened._

_Bring him at 9 o'clock… West._

The yellow this time, piece of paper landed on the kitchen floor when Emil's mother was busy cooking lunch for the two.

"Emil!"

The silver haired boy blinked as he stuck out his head. "Yes Mama?"

The blonde haired woman leaned down and picked up the paper, reading it out-loud for her son to read. Emil's amethyst eyes widened. "How did they know-? Are they following us or something like that-_!?"_

Another note came in from under the front door, which lead into the kitchen.

_Hehehehehe~! What a guesser! _

_I have better things to do~!_

_People to see! Not to mention destroy! _

_Remember the time limit~!_

The woman clutched her apron as she fell into one of the chairs surrounding their small dining room table. "How-_!?"_

Emil frowned as he read through their second note, then compared it to the third. "The time limit…. What does it mean by 'west'?"

The freckled face of his mother was lifted out of her tear covered sleeves. "The western time zone?" Emil frowned and played with a loose thread on his white shirt. "I don't know… The west side of the lake?" His mother shook her head. "Maybe he just wanted it to rhyme?" Emil tilted his head and rested it on a small palm.

"Perhaps."

The day seemed to pass by considerably fast, the mother and son having a long day of work from the amount of people having caught the stomach flu. The woman cried a little bit before the two left the house, only stopping when Emil soothed her fears.

Finally the two left the house a quarter before nine. The duo walked in silence as they exited the small household, only occupied by Emil and his mother. As for his grandfather, he had passed away years ago, leaving the family to work with what was left of his medical knowledge.

The tall buildings thinned out until they arrived at the forest, usually a cheery place where one would have picnics, unlike the gloomy atmosphere it was giving off at the moment. The clouds disappeared behind the moon; the grass was shriveled up from the lack of rain.

Emil briefly wondered if the 'Ruler' could control the weather, but shook off that thought. It was just a coincidence. His mother and he said their goodbyes at the same lake, the night cooled off, the flowers dull in the lightless clearing.

Emil stood in the clearing for a few minutes, as he knew the clock ticked closer to 9 o'clock. Then he felt something grab onto both his arms and slam something over his mouth.

"Upmph-_!?"_

His lavender eyes closed as the knock-out gas did exactly what it was supposed to- knocked him out.

"We've got 'em boss!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you- EVERYONE- for all the support and reviews. I always get so happy to see one._

_I will try to update as frequently as I can, so I hope you enjoy the chapter._

_Yes, if you have read the chapter and then went, "Darn!" - I am sorry to burst your bubble. Nordic's don't really need to be scene until later._

_I don't own Hetalia Axis-Powers or any of the characters mentioned. I do own the plot and idea._

* * *

"What do ya mean he ain't wakin' up!?"

"E-Exactly w-what that-t means-s-s S-sir."

"…G't out of m' sight."

"Y-Yes S-sir-r."

The footsteps and voices left with a creak of a sharp metal door.

Emil groaned and felt something sharp protruding the back of his head. His clothes felt dirty, and he himself knew that he didn't look at all very presentable. The voices had moved back and forth in his mind, seemingly getting farther and closer, even though the teen knew that they weren't.

"Dude! I think he is coming around!" said a new voice, somewhere from the silver haired teen's left. Emil heard a slap of a hand hitting face, and he could only imagine the slap the man received. "No- You think you bloody wanker!?" A sarcastic voice asked the other man.

"Ouch… that hurt Iggy."

"And don't call me Iggy!"

Emil cracked an amethyst eye open to see to men running around him- quite literally. The silver haired boy flinched as the taller man jumped over him, his bomber jacket flying behind him as a shorter man with huge caterpillars for eyebrows cursed and ran screaming after him.

The door slammed behind the duo, the small boy flinching as the noise echoed in the cavern of a room he was in.

It looked straight out a medieval King Arthur parody. Long strips of cloth with eccentric designs were strapped to the wall. A raised platform was pushed up against the far wall, carvings elegantly showing people's doom. An old Japanese screen was obscuring the boy's view of what was on the stage. Golden chandeliers lit up the room with florescent light, showing a thick dusty red carpet was what Emil was laying on.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows as he got to his feet, the events of the previous day trickling back into his memory. _'Where am I?' _the short boy thought.

"Ah- It seems our guest has awakened."

Emil jolted around to see a shadow on the screen, the dark shade forming an outline of a person sitting in a chair. The chandeliers carved out odd shapes on the walls and carpet, making Emil's already pounding head hurt even more.

"Hum? No words?"

The voice was loud and hollow echoing across the empty hall and filling the dark corners of the Throne room. Emil couldn't tell if it belonged to a male or a female, as the words blended together in his mind.

"I hope you realize why I brought you here."

The violet eyed boy shook his head, before realizing that the other figure couldn't see him. "No." He paused, before the earlier people came back in his mind. "Sir."

The figure leaned back in their chair, its hands clasping together. "Oh? So you do know who is better in this situation?"

The silver haired boy ground his teeth together and stared at the ground he was sitting on.

"I have brought you here, because we are in need for your… abilities with healing."

Emil frowned. _That was it?_

"I am sure you have heard of the Nordics, and the 'Hetalia Organization'."

Emil froze. The people that make governments go crazy? Leaving a bloody trail that couldn't link anything to anyone?

"Ahahaha… I see you have heard of both."

The silver haired boy briefly wondered how the person knew he knew them, but brushed it off. Everyone knew about them, both. The lights in the room flickered as the figure shifted their position.

"Our medics are average, and need someone to teach them more about what to do. With all the preparing and spars that happen, people have gotten injured beyond our knowledge. Teach them, and fix them. Then, we won't kill you."

The short boy's eyes were wide. "You know; all those happy thoughts…" He whispered under his breath, eyes downcast.

The figure ignored him. "Do you agree Steilsson?"

Emil stared at the floor, wondering when they had gotten his (not very often used) last name.

"Yes sir."

The person on the chair leaned back and drummed his fingers together. "Excellent. I will have Finland show you where you will be staying with the Nordics."

The amethyst eyed boy bit his lip as he learned he was going to stay with the notorious spies. "Umm-"

The large wooden door at the far end of the room slammed open as a small male slid into the room, the natural light hurting Emil's eyes as it flooded the room.

The male looked like Emil himself, similar light hair and purple eyes, and standing even shorter than the boy. The male caught Emil's eye and gave a small smile, before bowing to the man behind the screen. "You summoned me Sir?"

The figure nodded from behind the paper. "Yes, Finland. Take young Iceland here to the Nordic courters. He is now your new medic."

Both Finland and the newly dubbed Iceland gave a start at the name and place. Finland was going to ask the person something, before realizing he was going to question his superior, and nodded quickly. "Of course Sir." He motioned Emil to follow him, and the boy reluctantly got off the floor and followed the shorter male, hesitating slightly before turning back to look at the figure.

It hadn't moved an inch.

Emil frowned and allowed the carved doors to close behind them, being led surprisingly out into a quiet and fruitful garden. The violet eyed boy blinked widely as he saw some rare and highly poisonous plants hanging out in the open, several people sitting and resting quietly in the shade of some of the taller flowers.

A few of the people nodded to Finland as he passed, and he waved cheerfully back at them. Calmly turning around the silver haired man tilted his head, seeing the younger boy fidget from the unfamiliar environment.

"Eh? Did Sir not tell you anything about the history or anything? You have nothing to be afraid off."

Emil bit his tongue and shook his head, wondering if being surrounded by killers was 'Nothing'.

Finland continued on, not unperturbed from the unresponsive male. "We were founded by Sir, about a hundred years ago. Everyone here has been called by the outside world, 'A missing child'." Emil's head snapped up from looking at the rocks between his feet, eyes wide.

It was the first time Finland had heard the boy speak. "My brother- He was taken. Could he be-?"

Finland smiled sympathy at the boy, whose eyes shone with barely contained hope. "We are all assigned code names, like yours: 'Iceland'. Not many people know their real names except for their teammates. So even if you did ask, you would be interrogated and everything would probably have awful outcomes."

The amethyst eyed boy deflated, and the older man couldn't help but take pity on the child. "But you could probably recognize him by his appearance, right?"

Emil, or Iceland as he was now known, shrugged. "It's been six years…"

The passed the gardens and courtyards, neither male speaking during the way to the Nordic's household. Trees lined the well-trodden pathways, sometimes an overripe fruit would plummet down to land near Emil's and Finland's feet.

"Here we are."

Emil turned his head to look at a large Victorian house, white marble pillars making an elegant design on the front.

His lilac eyes widened and he asked Finland, "You live here?"

The older boy cheerfully nodded. "Yup! All four- five including you- of us live here!"

The house was two stories tall, inlaid with red brick. Shutters lined the outside windows. The front door was a pale wood, matching the white columns. Light curtains adorned the windows, some open on the first floor, a few closed on the second.

Emil scratched the back of his neck after seeing the orchids, gazebo, and pool also on the property. "This for all five people?"

Finland smiled. "Yes, no one wants to stay on the same side of the house as Denmark." The boy wrinkled his nose. "He snores. Loudly."

The silver haired child snorted and tried to cover it with a cough. Finland winked at him. "Trust me, you will see."

The Nordic quickly gave Emil/Iceland a quick tour of the outside, giving a brief history of why they all didn't live near each other.

"You see, it's not just because we want our own space, or because we would probably kill each other." The male said. "But because the property is divided out and cut out into quarters like a world map. The Nordics stay in the Northern most one, Allies- Like from WWll- Would stay in the middle and west, Axis- Again, like WWll- would stay mostly in the middle and eastern side, etc."

Emil frowned. "Does that mean all of your names are the names of countries?"

Finland grinned. "Uh-huh! That doesn't stop everyone for fighting each other, even if supposedly the countries are 'Friends'. Don't worry about it though, it's easy enough to remember."

Iceland/Emil shrugged slightly and went back to admiring the flowers. "Is it always so warm here?"

Finland put a finger to his chin as he thought. "Sometimes, but usually it's fairly cold. We always wear jackets no matter what." The silver haired boy nodded, and finally Finland led the two inside the huge house.

"Here's the kitchen, living room, closet, bathrooms, TV room, game room, a few bedrooms-"

Emil's eyes were once again slightly larger than normal, the quiet boy peering into the game room. "You have a TV room _and _game room? Wouldn't it be better to combine them or something like that?"

Finland shrugged. "We already had a library in the basement, and Sweden and Norway didn't want anything crazy in here. Denmark wanted to put in a giant fish tank with living sharks that would try to eat everyone, but we shot that idea down."

Iceland shivered and left the game room.

Finally Finland showed him up the giant staircase that curved around the rooms, large portraits hanging by each step. Emil raised an eyebrow at the one with a large, pudgy woman with a dog, near the top.

Finland sighed and motioned to the all the walls. "I didn't choose this."

The Nordic and new medic wandered around the hallway until they stopped in front of a door near the end of the house.

"Here's your room, Iceland! If it's alright, can I go speak with the others? I don't mean to be rude or anything…"

Iceland shook his head. Finland gave a smile and skipped out of the room and down the hall.

The boy sighed and looked around his new room. It was styled much like the rest of the house, Victorian. The bed was large and had rust colored duvet, pillows puffed up larger than the boy ever thought possible. Since he had a corner room, there were windows on two of the walls, one which had a small seating area to rest at. Cherry wood bookcases also adored the non-window covered walls and the two doors on one also showed he had a bathroom and closet.

Emil sighed and fell onto the bed, only faintly surprised when it was softer than he had ever felt. The boy curled up on the pillows and kicked off his shoes, then cuddled up and fell asleep.

Finland came in a few minutes later, knocking softly, before peering his head in. The silver haired boy looked at the younger one and smiled, before gently shutting the door behind him.

Denmark, Norway, and Sweden could wait to see the young boy in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!_

_Am I the only one that thinks that Canada's awesome? I hope not… He's too awesome. Even Prussia bows in his awesomeness. (Eh? Who?)_

_Canada might seem… OOC. But I mean, an author has to work with what she's given!_

_I don't own Hetalia Axis-Powers (APH) or any of the characters mentioned~!_

* * *

When Emil woke the sun had just gone down, meaning that he had only napped for a few hours. The glow of the rapidly disappearing ball of fire cast a glow on the red-themed room. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms, before getting off the bed, and carefully opened the closet door, wondering if they had extra clothes he could borrow.

Opening the door, he stopped dead.

It was filled to the brim with clothes- shoes, socks, fancy clothing- and much to his surprise when he put on a shirt, they were all his size. Considering the closet had been empty when he last looked, a few hours earlier, someone must of came in and gave him all the clothes.

Iceland really didn't want to know how they got his size.

So the boy shrugged and put on a pair of light brown pants and wore a white long sleeve shirt. Sliding on a pair of shoes, the boy left the closet and into his new bedroom.

"Ah! There you are, Iceland! Do you feel better?" Finland got up from his spot on Emil's red bed, startling the boy who was stretching his arms above his head.

Emil's violet eyes were wide as he stumbled back from the shock. "E-Eh?" The boy crashed into the wooden door frame, making him give a small curse and rubbed the back of his head. Finland popped next to the younger boy, and asked him, "Are you alright?"

Emil nodded and tried to fix his tousled hair. "Uh-huh. I'm fine."

Finland nodded and smiled, motioning for the younger boy to follow him. "We have food, since you're probably hungry. And you get to meet everyone! First you have Su-san, as Japan once said I should call him, and he's really nice but very quiet! Then there's Denmark, and he's very loud and likes to laugh a lot!" The boy continued bubbling out random facts about the group, Emil sometimes catching words like 'Su-san!' or 'And then-'.

Much to Iceland's silent relief, the duo quickly arrived at the door leading to the kitchen. Finland was still talking when he pushed open the door using his shoulder, now speaking about their favorite colors.

"-And good luck with everything I have told you!"

Emil knew that despite Finland's nice attempts to help him fit in, the boy could talk. A lot.

Iceland peered his silver head into the kitchen, surprised to see it empty of people. The chairs were pushed around a large table, the lights on, and the stove heating a large pot of something.

The young boy tilted his head and walked into the kitchen, Finland following quickly behind. "Huh. How weird. I told everyone that dinner was ready-?"

"'h. F'nl'nd."

Finland gave a startled gasp as he turned around to look at the giant behind him, relief showing in his lilac eyes. "Ah! Su-san! There you are!" 'Su-san' nodded and looked at Iceland from behind his narrow wire frames. "Wh's' th's?"

The bright eyed boy smiled at his (much) taller friend. "This is Iceland! He's going to be our new medic, isn't that right?" The cheerful boy looked at Iceland, who was staring at the wall. "Yes." Finland smiled once again. "Iceland, this is Sweden. Sweden, this is Iceland!"

Emil wondered if Finland was always this happy… and loud.

The trio awkwardly stood in the doorway in silence for a few moments, before a loud chiming noise went off. Sweden gave a grunt as he moved towards the pot on the stove, Finland following energetically behind.

Iceland sighed and followed behind, leaning against the scratched dining room table.

The large room was nearly silent, the only noise coming from the muttered conversation from Finland and Sweden, and the clink of the dish against dish.

The silence couldn't last.

"OI! NORGE! DON'T DO THAT!"

A calm and monotonous voice echoed after the loud and angry voice. "Do what?"

"Y-YOU SET MY STUFF ON FIRE!"

The dull voice answered, sounding faintly bored. "Do I look like a pyro maniac?"

"WELL-!"

Finland turned around as two other men entered the kitchen, one tall and- smoking? –the other a shorter male with a blank face. Neither of the males noticed Iceland, as he stood quietly in the corner.

The tall male wearing red complained again, motioning towards his flaming arm. Emil briefly wondered why he wasn't throwing water or screaming in pain.

"Look at what Norway did!" The tall boy yelled, pointing a finger at the cool shorter boy standing a few feet away. The boy narrowed his dull blue eyes. "I did nothing of the sort, Dane."

"But-"

"Did it cross your mind that it merely could be someone else? Perhaps Hong Kong, as he enjoys fireworks and fire."

The older males face flushed as he stumbled on his words. "Wh-"

Norway wasn't listening anymore, as he turned to look at the small male sitting quietly in the corner. He blinked, and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"And you are?"

The silver head looked up and amethyst eyes locked with Norway's blue. Norway blinked once again but didn't look away.

'_Why does he look so familiar?'_

Iceland was thinking the exact same thing. The older and younger boys looked at each other for a few moments, before Finland cleared his throat, making the two Nordics give a light flush and look away from each other.

"Eh? Do you two know each other?" The extremely tall man, who Emil guessed was Denmark, asked.

Both of the said boys shook their heads. "No."

The kitchen was quiet, until Denmark asked curiously to the newest boy in their group, "Who are you?"

Emil blushed as he realized he avoided the earlier question, and told them, "I'm E-Iceland. I'm your new medic."

Denmark scratched his gravity-defying hair. "Isn't being a nurse girly?"

Emil flushed and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a nurse- I'm a medic, doctor, whatever you want to call it- but not a nurse!" He leaned back. "And it's not girly." Finland and Norway were standing on the side of the room, watching Denmark come closer to getting hit on the head with a chair. Sweden remained silent as he stirred the large metal pot.

"Don't you wear a lab coat and say stuff in a stiff voice like 'You have twenty seconds to live.', or something similar?"

Iceland didn't look amused. "Do you _want _me to wear and tell you that?"

Denmark grinned. "Well, it certainly would be amusing, especially when I wouldn't die in twenty seconds."

"You're not helping your case."

"Ouch," The Dane put a hand over his heart. "That hurt, Ice. I think I understand why you were named 'Iceland' instead of 'Greenland' or something like that."

Emil smirked at the older man. "At least my country is bigger."

Denmark sputtered his face a bright red. "Why you-!" Finland interfered before the enraged man could strike. Pulling Denmark by collar, all of the Nordics crowded around the stove where the tall silent man was pouring thick soup into bowls.

Iceland lagged a little behind, scratching his head as he wondered what to do. Norway saw this, and motioned the boy to continue with a little jerk of his head. Emil blinked but gave a quick nod, and walked up with the others.

Dinner was… quiet, compared to the 'Introductions' they had earlier. Iceland was sandwiched between Norway and Finland, the latter patting his head and telling him that how they had acted was perfectly normal.

Iceland replied with a quiet, "That's reassuring." He was pretty sure Norway had heard it.

All of the Nordics were silent throughout most of the meal, Sweden not answering to Finland's 'Su-san', Denmark kept on bugging both Norway and Iceland, ("I swear, you're like brothers. You're glares just match. Do you practice?") And most of the time, Emil felt like face palming.

And supposedly, he had to go see the 'Medical Ward' tomorrow.

Just. Peachy.

They were all loonies… All of them.

* * *

The rest of the night passed by quickly, Emil excusing himself after dinner to go to his room. The silver haired boy fell asleep quickly, and soon enough the sun had just hit the horizon.

"Hey, Iceland. Are you awake?" Finland peeked his head into Emil's room a few moments after dawn, surprised to see the younger boy already awake. Both of the amethyst eyed boys gave small smiles, and Iceland gave a quick reply. "Ah, hello Finland. Do you know if I need anything for the medical-?"

Finland shook his head, and beckoned the boy to follow him. "No, and if you do need something, you can just come back and get it, or they will give you it. Let's go, I have breakfast already."

Much to his surprise, all of the other Nordics were awake and (Somewhat) energetic. Denmark gave a sleepy wave and collapsed in his cup of coffee, while Norway sipped his quietly while staring at the morning paper.

"You have a paper for the Hetalia?"

Norway looked up from his article, and nodded.

Iceland caught sight of an article and the headlines.

_HETALIA CRONICLES_

_Wednesday, April 25__th__, 2XXX. _

_REPORTING BACK TO DUTY- NEW MEDIC GOING TO HELP!_

"Uh…"

Sweden gave a grunt. "Th'y 'lw'ys sp' t' m'ch." Denmark nodded in agreement, staring at the title with drooping blue eyes. "Yep… But you have Hungary and Japan on the committee… It's such a-" He yawned loudly. "-Scary thought."

Iceland didn't want to know why it was a scary thought. Finland, it seemed, was the silver haired boy's tour guide, because as soon as he had finished a small breakfast, the smaller male bustled him out of the door and into the chilly air.

Emil shivered through his light coat, and understood why they always wore jackets. The duo walked in silence as the fog settled around their shoulders, until they came to a large brick building near a pond. "This is the medical center. It's usually pretty busy by now…"

As soon as they were inside, Iceland was struck by how… quiet the building was. They were in a small, what seemed to be, waiting room. Pictures of mountains and wildflowers were stuck onto the walls, and couches were spread around seemingly carelessly.

Finland walked up to a lone counter at the back of the room, and pulled a rope attached to the top of the room. Much to Emil's surprise, the door flung open, revealing an entirely different atmosphere.

It was a long room, beds and linens thrown on either side of the room. Doors lead this way and that, large windows showed morning mildew and frost covering the trees and flowers. Two people wearing lab coats- ("Huh. Guess Denmark _really _wasn't kidding.") -flew from one part of the room to another, pushing pills or wrapping up a wound quickly, before switching.

"Welcome to the Medical Center. You will sadly, quite literally lose sleep while working here."

Iceland peered curiously at all the patients staring at the two. Most of them gave small pain filled smiles at Finland, and blinked at the similar looking man standing next to him.

"Ah! Finland! Are you hurt? Or-" One of the men, a blonde one, came over, running a hand through his long hair. Big violet-blue eyes peaked at both of the men, wondering if they were hurt.

Finland laughed and shook his head. "No. This here though, is Iceland." Iceland gave a small wave as the attention was directed to him. "He's the new medic." Finland turned to Emil. "Iceland, this is Canada."

Canada gave a smile and let out a sigh in relief. "It's been so crowded and long, more so than usual. It will be helpful to have another pair of hands here."

Emil nodded in sympathy. That had happened to him to, especially when his Grandfather had died and his mother was out and about. Canada clasped his hands together and motioned for Iceland to follow him. "Come on, I'll show you the ropes. I am guessing you have had medical training-?"

The silver haired boy bobbed his head, and Canada sighed in relief. "Thank maple…"

Both of the boys left Finland, and Canada led Emil into a rather spacious back room. Lab coats, lockers, a TV and Fridge, and even a bed was in the large window filled room, with cushions spread around in corners. Canada caught Iceland's wondering eyes. "It can get… Hectic."

The younger male nodded in understanding, and didn't blink when the blue-purple eyed man shoved a pile of cloth in his arms.

"I need you to change in this, so people will know who you are. I still don't understand about the ties…"

Emil quickly change in the bathroom and came out, holding onto a long thin piece of cloth. "What in the world is _this?"_ Canada nodded in sympathy. "That, is the tie we are assigned to wear. Actually, you didn't get that bad of a color.

The tie was long and a rust color- just like his bed spread. Checkered patterns littered the piece of material, and looked as if it was cut out from one of the stereotypical lumberjacks.

"I think I understand why people were always laughing…"

Canada groaned and smacked his hand to his forehead. "You weren't the one that received the purple one covered in rubber ducks. I asked for a change."

Iceland stifled as laugh as the two left the lounge.

"Alright. So we have a system here, and how we organize people, medicine, and such. The people are put in places ranging from 'Serious' and 'Critical' to 'Why in the world are they even still here'. The medicine, I will have Hong Kong show you, as he is _very _picky about where they all are, and the linens and extra clothes, cloths, pans, bathrooms, etc., are over there." The quiet male jabbed a finger behind him, motioning towards the dark wooden door on the left.

Iceland nodded, and the more experience boy led the other through all the steps, sometimes stopping to quickly chat and introduce Iceland as 'The new trainee'.

"A new face is always so nice." Canada said once when Emil commented on it. "Everyone gets so curious. Is there anything in the newspaper about you?" Iceland agreed about the curious part. "Yes, it was the headline. Is a new medic always so exciting?"

The blonde haired man nodded. "Most of our skills, Hong Kong and mine included, are somewhat amateur. What do you know?"

"Colds, cough, fever, random pain in muscles, airsickness, motion sickness, milk sickness… Pretty much all the common ones, and a few rarer ones."

Canada sighed in relief, and brought the medic to one of the patients on a white bed, an Asian looking man with black hair and brown eyes.

"Iceland, this is Japan. Think you can find what's wrong with him-" Japan frowned at how Canada put it. "-And fix it?"

Emil nodded and looked at the instruments on the table next to him. He peered at Japan's throat and ears, and asked him to breath.

"Well, it's an ear infection. I would suggest taking one ibuprofen tablet every six to eight hours, and trying to flush it out."

Iceland proceeded to help Japan, and then turned to Canada, who was standing quietly at the side. "Congratulations. Think you can help with the rest?"

The amethyst eyed boy was whisked around from one area to the next, and pretty much collapsed from exhaustion when they finally 'Closed up' for the day. One person would usually stay the night, and they would take turns spending the time with the more critical patients, like what Canada was going to do that night.

"Hong Kong did it last night, so he's probably sleeping right now. You'll meet him tomorrow. Don't worry about your turn, as we won't force you to do it yet."

Canada replaced the rapidly cooling cloth on one patients head, and continued talking to the tired Nordic.

"You can go back to your courters, I can take care of the rest. You don't have to be here until six, so don't rush to much."

Emil nodded. "Thank you, Canada."

The Canadian waved off his thanks. "Don't worry. You better get back, before Denmark eats all of your food. I swear, we almost ran out one time while he was here…"

Iceland left after that.

Of course, then he would have the same thing to do the next day.

Sleep sounded nice.


	5. Chapter 5

_I might not update for a while, (although the updates, while not so frequent, the chapters will get longer.) as I am going away on a trip. Sharing a room with my sister. Dddddeeeelllllliiiiiiggghhhh httttfffuuuulllllll…. (Sense my sarcasm.)_

_I don't own Hetalia Axis-Powers or any of the mentioned characters. Or Kumajiro. Or Mr. Puffin. They're too awesome to be owned by just anyone. That's why we have Canada and Iceland._

* * *

_The wind was rustling from the autumn air, trees screaking in the full blowing wind. Emil recognized this day, although it was one of many in his dreams._

"_Brother! Brother!"_

_Lukas turned around, only to be talked to the ground by a speeding silver bullet. The older boy laughed as his younger brother huddled up to him. "Yes, Emil?"_

_Emil beamed at his brother, ignoring the fact that their clothes were now all dirty. "Mama says to come inside, and that a s-s-s-" The boy fumbled on the word. "Storm?" His older brother offered. The amethyst eyed boy grinned and hopped off his brother, holding out his hand to help up the older boy. "Uh-huh! That a storm is coming!" _

_Lukas grinned and picked up his brother, throwing him over his shoulder as they ran through the trees. Emil yelled in glee as they flew passed the houses, and Lukas was grinning triumphly when they arrived at their house._

"_Have fun, kids?" asked their Mother._

_Lukas and Emil nodded. "Yep! I didn't even tell Oniichan that you had made cookies-" The young child slapped a hand over his mouth and had wide eyes. Lukas and their mother laughed and patted him on the head, before the trio headed out to eat said cookies._

Emil shot out of his bed as the grandfather clock clicked eerily from the floor below, his eyes furrowed in confusion as he thought of his dream. Sweat covered his brow.

"How-How odd." He finally decided on the right words. "I haven't thought of stuff like that in years. Why now?"

Maybe because his brother was somewhere at this place, who knows. His brother, he probably wouldn't recognize him. Norway sort of actually looked like his long lost brother, but that was just the hopeful part of his brain speaking about wanting to see his older (And favorite) brother.

"God… It sounds like I have an obsession or something. Creepy." Emil snorted to himself as he shook the silk covers off him, and instead peered at the clock ticking quietly on his wall.

_4:00_

He would go in at six, since Iceland had decided to go a little early. Goodness knows Canada and 'Hong Kong' would probably need it, with all the people streaming in at ungodly hours of the day.

The sun still hadn't risen, so the young boy quickly got dressed in similar clothes like the ones he had yesterday, (Keeping the tie and lab coat. He _really _didn't appreciate the tie.) and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

He was met with a cold empty room; none of the others seeming to have been up. The lavender eyed boy quickly made himself a cup of tea and waited silently at the table for the teabag to steep.

The sun slowly rose from behind the mountains as the boy sipped his earl grey, the curtains barely hiding the glowing fireball.

"You're up early."

Emil almost chocked on his tea when Norway materialized beside him, the younger boy having not have noticed the older one slip into the room. Iceland coughed a little before quietly replying, "Nightmare."

Norway gave a jerk of a nod before heading over to the kitchen to start cooking. Iceland had never really noticed it, but the cooking seemed to float usually around Finland and Norway, sometimes Sweden.

The marbled kitchen was quiet, the only sound of Emil sipping his tea, and off a wooden spoon scraping against the wood.

"We might have a mission soon."

Iceland looked up, his amethyst eyes clouded with confusion. "You mean sneaking into governments?"

Norway nodded and got out the bowls. The silver haired boy had never really noticed, but they tended to eat a lot of soup. He would have to ask Finland about that later. "Yes. Although if someone really annoys us, we set Denmark on them." The blonde's lips twitched upward at the inside joke.

Iceland nodded and got up to grab his food. "Aren't you needed at the Medical Center?" This was probably the most Emil had ever heard the boy speak. The short boy shook his head. "No, they said I could come at seven thirty. I was thinking about coming earlier, as there doesn't seem to be many people working there."

Norway shook his head, and starred at something behind Iceland that he couldn't see. "Yes, it's only you, Hong Kong, and America's brother."

Lilac eyes blinked. "You mean Canada?"

Blue eyes were dull as they pierced the younger boy's. "Yes. Unless he is in the medical ward, he is very quiet and speaks only in a whisper. Quite troublesome, as it almost seems like he is invisible compared to the annoying American."

The younger boy opened his mouth once again to ask a question, when the door slammed open from the opposite side of the room. Iceland gave a jump when a large hand slapped down on his shoulder.

"Ice! You're up early, aren't ya?" Denmark's smiling face was pushed next to the silver haired boy.

The boy would have fallen out of his chair from shock, had Norway not coldly told the male, "You almost killed him."

"Eh?" Denmark's curious blue eyes looked at Iceland, who was breathing heavily on his spot on the floor. "Guess I did. How's everything though Icey?"

Emil sighed and got off the floor, dusting his clothes from dirt. "I am fine, Denmark. How are you?"

The Danish male chattered on for a while, sometimes waving his hands excitedly as he paced the tiled floor. Norway, it seemed, was used to the monologues, for he pulled out a book from who knows where and started to read it.

Iceland was becoming bored and pushed around his food in his bowl.

"Hey! Are you two even listening to me?"

Norway and Iceland looked up at the taller male, and shrugged. Luckily (Or unluckily if you look at it), Finland and Sweden bounced into the room. The shortest Nordic was carrying a large manila envelope in his hand, large cursive writing bolding saying-

_**DO NOT OPEN UNTIL EVERYONE IS THERE!  
**_

Finland looked around the kitchen and saw everyone was there. "Well, this is useful!" The small lavender eyed male gestured for the others to surround the heavily scratched up cherry table, pulling up a seat as he did so. The other's follow in suit, and Iceland was interested about his first 'Group Meeting'.

Finland opened up the envelope and papers fell into his hands, a picture sliding out. The youngest member curious about what the picture held picked it up and looked at it.

It was a plain piece of paper on white photo sheet. Emil frowned.

Denmark grabbed the first piece of paper and began to read.

_Mwahahahahahhaha~! I like this game._

_Destroy~! Destruction~! Disaster~!_

_Ahahaha! Notice I did all means of destruction,_

_And they all started with a 'D'?_

_Any who, _

_Ruin the world of the new,_

_Destroy all that's blue._

_Gone for less than 7 moons,_

_Don't bring back a… Shroom._

"I always knew that he was off his rocker." Denmark declared seriously.

"Not to mention, 'Shroom'?"

"He's… special. Let's put it that way." Norway offered as he stared at the blank piece of photo paper.

"Agreed."

The group kept on looking at the sheet with the poem, trying to decipher it's crypt words. Finland had a few ideas.

"Maybe the destruction and 'D' words mean we have to find something that involves destruction and starts with a 'D'?" The male offered.

Sweden grunted and added on. "R'in w'rld 'f n'w?"

Denmark scratched his chin and pressed his thoughts in the group. "America or Canada perhaps? Wouldn't that still be considered the new world?"

Norway pointed out another detail. "'Destroy all that's blue'… Go imphlitrate the government in North America, find the blue files that contain destruction and 'D' words… And what?"

Iceland nodded. "Well, we have to do that in less than a week. 'Shroom' might be a code word… or key." Emil was just trying to use all the spy ideas he had learned from movies, but surprisingly the others nodded in agreement.

Norway snapped his fingers. "I have it."

The Nordic's looked at the unofficial 'Brain' of the group, his cross barrette hanging limply in the boy's hair.

"American government- D section of the National Archives. Find all the blue files in that section, destroy them. The passcode word is 'Shroom' to get into the room."

Norway leaned back looking satisfied after his piece. The four other's stared at him. "How do you know that?" Iceland asked curiously, still sounding a little shocked.

The pale male shrugged.

The others watched him for a few more moments before Iceland asked them a question. "Wait, why doesn't your leader tell you just directly or not in a stupid poem?"

Denmark snorted and leaned back. "If he did, then we would have no use for Norge- Hey!" Denmark rubbed his head where Norway smacked him. The Nordic looked quite peaceful as he stared down at the different sheets of paper.

Finland grabbed another piece and read off.

_You will need-_

_Three tents_

_Food for more than a week_

_Seven packets of soldier food_

_Water_

_Canteens_

_Money_

_Medical Stuff_

_Weapons_

_Hacker Equipment_

_Blankets_

_Night vision goggles_

_Computer_

_Electronics_

_Etc._

Finland sighed. "I'll get all this stuff." He turned to Emil, who was sitting in the corner silently. "You don't have a weapon do you?" The silver haired boy shook his head. "Can you use needles and insert some disease in people? Give everyone a really nasty cough or something?"

The amethyst eyed boy looked highly amused at the shorter male's suggestion. "If that doesn't work, it would only give them immunity to that disease. I think I'll find something less… Medical."

Denmark snorted. "Don't worry Ice."

Norway rolled his eyes and grabbed onto the next paper.

_This contains everything you need in time of a crisis. Don't open under any other circumstances, or this will take you out with it!_

_Ciao!_

"Sweden, will you hold this for us?"

Sweden grunted and nodded. Soon only the photo graph was left.

"I will hold onto this." Norway's tone of voice left no arguments. None of the other's wanted to hold the blank piece of paper, so they let the boy have it.

Finland glanced at the clock ticking quietly on the wall. "Hey, Iceland. Don't you have to be at the Medical Ward soon?"

Iceland glanced out the window. "Yep!" He jumped out of his chair and ran out of the hall, barely remembering to grab his lab coat hanging on his wooden chair.

"Don't forget to find a weapon, okay?"

Iceland waved his hand in agreement as he passed through the front door of the mansion, and out into the spring fields of cherry blossoms. Mud splattered over his shoes, and the boy was forced to speed walk at a much slower pace.

When he arrived at the medical center a minute before seven thirty, an Asian looking man greeted him after he pulled the bell to open the hospital.

"Ah, you must be Iceland. I am Hong Kong." Much to Iceland's amusement, the boy, although he couldn't be any older than himself, spoke with a valley girl accent.

Although, much to his shock, a few hours later came in a male- He was a boy right? –cross dressing and saying things like, "I totally thought, like, Liet would be here!" or something among those lines. It really didn't help his case.

The day went by as quickly as the first, the only difference was Hong Kong showing Emil the order of the medicine and such, how they had the basics (and then some) next to the beds, and more rare ones hidden in the closet.

"You would be surprised-" Hong Kong said when the duo spent time reclassifying medicine. "How many of the people here steal some of the headache medicine and sleeping pills. Some also take cough medicine and such. I try my best to not have to go to the store to order more of one kind every three days."

And so, the day went on.


End file.
